The Tango: Jack Frost
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: The only thing these two people have in common, is loving the same guy. Here's Hiccup and Elsa recalling the cons of dating Jack Frost. One-Shot! Inspired by RENT's 'Tango: Maureen!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, the characters belong to DreamWorks and Disney and the song belongs to Jonathan Larson.**

* * *

><p>Life really couldn't be better for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll. He's just graduated college, has a great new job, a wonderful family, friends, and a pet cat, and not to mention he's got his gorgeous and sexy boyfriend. Yep, nothing could ever be more perfect. Except when Jack Frost dumped him, for a GIRL!<p>

It was just a regular morning, Hiccup was in his apartment's kitchen making himself some coffee. His black green-eyed cat Toothless jumped upon the counter his master was leaning on. Hiccup smiled and stroked his cat's fur.

"Morning bud. You hungry?" He got a purr as a response. "Alrighty!"

He walked over to a cabinet, and opened it and revealed all sorts of flavored cat food. Hiccup grabbed one of each if the cans and set them in front Toothless. "So, what's for breakfast?" he asked his cat.

Toothless looks at the food in front of him. He sniffs a couple of them, and places a paw on the fish flavored food and meows. "Fish it is."

Astrid is Hiccup's new girlfriend. They've met during college, and started dating right after Hiccup was dumped. They've been good friends and saw more to each other that they couldn't help but make them fall in love. They now live together, and astir even has her own pet to be friends with Toothless, a silver furred and yellow-eyed cat named Stormfly.

She walked out of the bedroom whilst soothing her blonde hair and to the kitchen where she sees her boyfriend drinking coffee and his cat eating a dish of cat food. "Morning!"

Hiccup looked up and smiled. "Good morning milady!"

Astrid smiled back and went over to give him a quick peck on the lips. While Stormfly came and is eating Toothless' breakfast, which he didn't mind sharing.

"So what's on your agenda?" Astrid asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged carelessly, "I guess Ive got the same routine as I do on any other ordinary Saturday."

"Staying home and moping around?" Astrid smirked.

"And spending time with my favorite person in the world," he smirked back. He then heard Toothless meow angrily. "You too Toothless!" And Astrid just laughed.

Suddenly his phone made a sound. He grabbed his phone and looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Astrid asked curiously.

"It's Jack. He sent me a voicemail."

Astrid's blue eyes widened awkwardly and she walked further away whilst sipping her coffee. Hiccup just rolled his eyes at her and slid his screen to listen to the message.

_"Hic, hey, it's Jack. So, here's the biggie: Elsa works at a karaoke bar. You know, the one where we used to hang out at? So anyways, the cable box sparked up and her manager kept her in charge for the weekend. She has no idea how to fix it and neither do I. So Hiccup, do you think you can go over and help her out? Please dude, this is super important to Elsa, and I can't stand seeing her panicky and worried. Okay bye!"_

Hiccup just stared at his phone with his eyes wide and his mouth is agape. Did that really just happen? Has he actually heard correctly?

"You don't have to go," Astrid offered.

Hiccup still felt uneasy. Sure, he had no problem helping out Jack. But when it comes to his new girlfriend, Elsa, he can't help but feel awkward and unsure about it.

He ran his hand through his brown hair and said, "I'd better get going." Then he set his coffee down and made his way to the bedroom.

Astrid gave him a look. "You're serious?"

"Maybe."

"Hiccup, it's Jack, you could've said no!"

"Yeah, but I just couldn't!"

"Is it because you still love him?" Astrid frowned.

Hiccup had just finished getting dressed when he came back from the room. He had a slightly agitated look on his face. He said, "It's not that."

"Then…?"

He continued, "Astrid, Jack and I are still friends. Hell we've been best friends since kindergarten! He won't mean any harm."

"Says the guy who was dumped by him," she muttered.

"And besides, maybe I just won't see Elsa!" Hiccup stated positively. "I can just ask one of the staff to guide me to the cable box and I'll take it from there." He walk up to Astrid and held onto to her lovingly. "I'm not hurt anymore, all that went away because of you."

Astrid smiled and stroked his cheek. "Well, thank God you're bi." They both chuckled and then shared a sweet kiss. Then they said their goodbyes and Hiccup left to do this 'oh-so-hard' labor.

* * *

><p>When Hiccup arrived to the Castle Moon <strong>(creative, huh?) <strong>Karaoke Bar, it was empty. At least, the only people there were the staff. The lights were on, and a girl with platinum blonde hair in a braid and blue eyes was pacing and muttering nervously on the stage. Hiccup figured her as a staff member and walked up to the stage.

"Hi!" he called out, and the girl stopped pacing and muttered and faced him.

Almost immediately did she break out to relief and ran down the stairs to Hiccup. "Oh thank God you're here! You have no idea how worried I was you wouldn't make it!"

"Well, here I am," Hiccup chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry if I'm late."

"No, no, no you're right on time! My manager doesn't come back until tomorrow. It's nice to meet you, I'm Elsa." Her smile couldn't leave her face as she stood in front of him.

This made Hiccup frown with realization. "_You're _Elsa?" Is this who he thinks it is?

The girl, Elsa's smile then turned into a frown as well. "Wait a minute, are you Jack's ex-boyfriend, Hiccup?"

He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe for a minute. Hiccup is face-to-face with his ex-boyfriend's new girlfriend! Without even blinking his disbelief-filled green eyes he grabbed Elsa's hand a shook it. "Nice to meet you." Then he proceeded up the stage.

Elsa took a minute to process everything that was happening, and then let out an irritated groan. This was _exactly _what she didn't want to happen. She looked Hiccup and said, "I specifically told Jack _not_ to call you!"

Poor Hiccup could only stand awkwardly on the stage. This really wasn't what he planned for this Saturday. "Well is there anything I can help with now that I'm here?" he asked.

As calmly and formally as she could, Elsa made her way up the stage, looked into Hiccup's eyes, and politely said, "I've already hired an engineer."

Hiccup smiled at her and said, "Well that's great! It was nice meeting you, and tell Jack I said hi." He sighed with relief as he made his way down the stairs. Now he doesn't have to see Elsa ever again.

"Wait!" He turned around to see a pained face On Elsa. "He's three hours late!" Now he was the one feeling pained. So he forced himself on the stage past Elsa and to the cable box.

**(Elsa is in **_italics _**and Hiccup is in **_underlined italics_**, and both are in**_** bold italics**_**.)**

_The samples won't delay but the cable_

_There's another way_

"Say something, anything," he motioned her to a camera on a mic stand.

_Test, one, two, three_

Elsa had a deadpanned expression on her face.

_Anything but that_

Hiccup rolled his eyes at her and began looking into the box. Elsa glared at him and into the space. And they both began to wonder about this situation they were in.

_This is weird_

_It's weird_

_Very weird_

_Fuckin' weird_

_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do_

_Fighting with microphones_

_Freezing down to my bones_

_And to top it all off I'm with you_

Only Hiccup didn't feel intimidated. He just stood up and decided to teach this girl a little lesson. After all, he dated Jack first!

_Feel like going insane?_

_Got a fire in your brain?_

_And you're thriving for driving 'til you're lost?_

Elsa thought about it. How did he know that?

_As a matter of fact-_

Hiccup only laughed at her.

_Honey, I know this act_

_It's called the 'Tango Jack Frost'_

He posed as if he was doing the tango, despite the freaked out Elsa beside him.

_The 'Tango Jack Frost'_

_It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round_

_As he keeps you dangling_

"You're wrong!" Elsa shouted

_Your heart he is mangling_

"It's different with me!" Elsa shouted again.

_And you toss and you turn_

_'Cause his cold eyes can burn_

_Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound_

Elsa's eyes began to widen with realization. How did he know so much?!

_This is making my mind go crossed_

She and Hiccup nodded solemnly together.

_**The 'Tango Jack Frost'**_

_Has he ever pouted his lips_

_And called you… 'Snowflake'?_

"Never," Elsa smirked smugly. He doesn't know everything.

_Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?_

Elsa was wrong, he did know everything!

_Is this is a mistake?_

_Did you swoon whenever he did his smirk?_

"Every time!" Hiccup sighed.

_So be cautious_

_Does he love to prank other boys?_

_More than prank!_

This made Elsa feel all the more sicker.

_I'm getting nauseous!_

They stared at each other now. This was it. They both dated/are dating Jack Frost. They both love him. But this is a battle that is just too personal for anyone to disturb. Hiccup offered his hand to her. Elsa only smirked, however she did take his hand.

Then the two exchanged their bodies into the traditional dance of the Tango.

"You tango well," Hiccup complemented. "Where'd you learn?"

"Thank you." Elsa responded. "I don't dance, but Jack taught me a few new tricks. What about you?"

Hiccup gulped nervously. "Uh, Jack also taught me… when we used to date."

Elsa glared at him and spun him backwards.

"It's hard to do this backwards!"

"You should try it in heels!"

As they continued to dance, Elsa began to realize how similar her relationship with Jack was with Hiccup relationship with him. Her eyes widened. And Hiccup could only feel sympathetic for her, since he's been in her same position once before.

_He cheated_

_He cheated_

_Jack cheated_

_Fuckin' cheated_

_I'm defeated, I should give up right now_

_Gotta look on the bright side_

_With all of your might_

_I'd fall for him still anyhow_

_**When you're dancing his dance**_

_**You don't stand a chance**_

_**His grip of romance makes you fall**_

"So you think, might as well-" Hiccup started

"Dance a tango to hell!" Elsa finished.

_**At least I'll have tangoed at all**_

_**The 'Tango Jack Frost'**_

_**Gotta dance 'til your honey is through**_

_**You pretend to believe him 'cause in the end**_

_**You can't leave him**_

_**But the end it will come**_

_**Still you have to play dumb**_

_**'Til you're glum and you bum**_

_**And turn blue**_

_His dignity's never lost_

_And our love is what's cost_

They stopped dancing when Hiccup went to the cable box and turned it on. He then told Elsa, "Try it now."

So she went up to the mic and sang,

_My Jackson_

When they heard projection they both beamed, Elsa most of all. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing," Hiccup waved his hand. Then said, "You know, I feel great!"

But Elsa could only frown. "I feel lousy."

"Elsa! Hiccup!"

The two turned around to see a familiar white haired and blue-eyed young man with a handsome smile on his face.

"Jack!" They both said his name. Only Hiccup said it surprised and Elsa said it happily.

Elsa ran off stage and flew into the arms of her boyfriend, and they instantly showered each other with kisses. And Hiccup is just watching her and Jack as if they were crazy. "This can't be happening…" he muttered to himself. He walk of the stage and planned to leave now.

Jack looked up at his friend. "Hey Hic, you leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, I promised Astrid I'd be back after I'm done here," he said.

"Okay then, it was greet seeing you man." Jack punched his friend's shoulder playfully.

"And thanks again for fixing the cable box," Elsa thanked again.

Hiccup could only smile at them. "That's what friends are for. And just for the record, you guys look great together." Jack and Elsa smiled gratefully and him.

Elsa then looked at Jack and said, "Honey, can we go now?"

"Sure thing!"

"Oh, and I also want to stop by my sister's and say hi."

"Anything for you, Snowflake." Jack smiled.

But Elsa looked flustered and confused. "_Snowflake_? You never called me Snow-" She could only jerk her head at Hiccup, who was just whistling aimlessly.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked curiously.

Elsa was speechless for a moment. But she shook head her head and smiled. "No, no problem at all." She kissed his lips once more. "I love you."

"And I love you. I'll go start up the car."

"Okay!"

As soon as he left, her smile turned into a frown. Elsa and Hiccup stood next to each other, only able to sing four words.

_**The 'Tango Jack Frost'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I hope you all liked this one-shot and don't made the lyrics changes I made. Also, congrats to HTTYD 2 for winning a Golden Globe, I wish you luck for the Oscars!<strong>_

_**Also, keep praying for Lola. She's not doing so good.**_

_**KAMIKAKES signing out!**_


End file.
